Changes
by SteveRandlesWifey
Summary: All the greasers haven't seen or heard from each other in years because of different reasons! So what happens when one gets attacked, and meets with an old friend? Will they all get back together again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so this first chapter could get confusing, but just bear with me please and some thing I KNOW aren't how they really are, and you'll get what I mean when you read it. Please read & review!  
Detective Ethan Hunt walked out of the elevator on the 2nd floor of the hospital. He looked at all the doors looking for Room 229. He was assigned to a case of a young man who had been attacked by an unknown person. According to the victim, the attacker was wearing a mask and had knocked him out within seconds. This was only Ethan's third case he had done, his first one wasn't the best, the second was better and he wanted his third to be the best. Third times the charm right? Of course, Ethan didn't want to ever mess up again after what had happened at his old job as a mechanic.

In fact, Ethan Hunt wasn't his real name. No, he didn't legally change it; it was his detective name for 2 reasons. One, he didn't want to be seen as the guy who had messed up at a mechanic job, especially since he was so good with cars. The second reason was that so no one could track him down, as in no one from the old days back in Tulsa. Right now he was in Montana, had been there for a long time now it seemed, after that huge fight with his best friend he moved to Montana for a bigger mechanic job he was offered.

But enough of that for now, we'll focus on the past later. Ethan had finally found Room 229 and walked in with barely giving a thought to knock. "Mr. Youngblood?" Ethan asked the young man on the hospital bed.

"Yeah, that's me," he answered.

"Hi, I'm Detective Hunt, and I'll be helping out with your case and to find who had attacked you."

"Great, so when do I get out of this hospital?"

"Well," Ethan looked over the patient, "in your condition, maybe not for a week or two, what did the doctors say on that?"

"They really didn't give me an exact answer."

"Alright, well according to here your name is Dean Youngblood?"

"That's right."

"So why don't you start with telling me what happened, if all you can remember."

"Well, I was coming back to my apartment from hockey practice and when I was about to unlock it, I found that the lock had been tampered with. Plus the fact I heard a slight noise on the other side of the door…"

"What kind of noise?"

"Well, I think whoever this person was, had heard me come up or something, so it sounded like he or she was trying to hide or something."

"Ok, go on."

"So after the noise I first thought 'someone's in my apartment' and I was trying to be cautious, but once I got two steps past the door entrance, I was knocked out."

"Well, the police couldn't find anything that could have hit you, so we're thinking your attacker had something with him or her, or they stole it from you to hide DNA and such. Can you describe the attacker in anyway that you have or haven't told the police?"

"I don't know much, the attacker was about 6 feet tall, maybe a little less but barely, they were wearing a black and white ski mask thing. It was all black and I think there was a white star…somewhere, I don't remember. That's all I really remember Detective."

"Alright, well do you know anyone who could have done this?"

"I have one idea, but it's impossible."

"Please share."

"Well I was thinking my older brother, but I haven't seen or heard from him in quite a few years."

"Why would your older brother do this?"

"Well, before I moved here, I had the biggest fight with him and my younger brother, we all got so frustrated with each other and none of us ever spoke to each other again. I've wanted revenge on them, the fight was so terrible, but I've kind of gotten over it, but I've wondered if any of my brothers would want revenge on me."

"What was the fight about?"

"Never mind…I just hate thinking about it, but there's one other reason it would be impossible for him to have found me."

"What's that?"

"Because…Dean Youngblood…isn't exactly my real name."

"It's not?"

"No, I changed it, so that none of my brothers could find me here in Montana."

"Did you change it legally?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Ok, well I kind of have some more questions on this, um, why do you only consider your older brother and not your younger?"

"Because my older brother was always a big guy, the 6 foot tall deal."

"But, you said it's been quite a few years, couldn't your little brother have grown?"

"My little brother was always shorter then average a bit, but I guess he could have grown, but my little brother would never do such a thing."

"You also said you have wondered if any of your brothers wanted revenge."

"Yeah."

"So, do you really think your little brother could have?"

"I don't know, the fight, or anything I guess could have changed his personality, but I don't know.

"Ok, now why did you move here to Montana? Was it just random?"

"Yeah, well no, there was one reason."

"What's that?"

"Well you see, before my brothers and I had that fight, about 7 months before, my best friend and I had this big fight."

"What was this big fight about?"

"Ok so, my best friend and I use to work at this garage and gas station place, I usually worked the pumps, him the cars, because he was the best mechanic in town. And our boss was showing us these garages in other towns that paid more and thought we deserved it, because we were both about 20 I believe, so we were at a good age since we were young to do that. There was this great garage here in Montana, and my best friend had took it, but I didn't want to, because I wanted to stay in Tulsa, but he took it anyway because he wanted to get somewhere in life. So I came here to try and find him, but he didn't work at the garage anymore, but I stayed just incase I ever found him." Ethan swore he could have passed out, or even threw up, from "Dean's" story.

"Um, Mr. Youngblood?"

"Yeah?"

"What was your old legal name?"

"Well you'll think it's kind of weird, but it's true, Sodapop Curtis."

"Oh, um, I-I um, gotta go, now," Ethan said and hurried out of the room before So-Dean could say anything.

Ethan rushed into his boss's office. "Mr. Jackson, we have to talk," he said walking in.

"Yes Ethan, what is it?"

"That, that case you assigned me, I can't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because, the victim is this person I just know…"

"You're making no sense Ethan."

"I can't explain, but I can't take this case."

"Ethan, you're doing this case, because the rest of this crew is busy as hell with other things, so you have to do it!"

"But Sir…"

"No buts Hunt! Do it or leave!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter, so far this fanfic is going well! Here's chapter 2!!

Ethan sighed as he got up from his desk in his office and went back to his boss's office. Ethan had thought about it for 3 and a half hours, and would have gone longer, because he really hadn't made up his mind if he wanted to help Sod...Dean. He really had to get use to Dean. Even though he hadn't made up his mind, he knew he couldn't quit his job. He knocked on his boss's office and walked in again. "Um, Mr. Jackson, sir, I've decided to take that case," Ethan said taking a breath.

"Good move Hunt, I knew you'd make the right choice," Mr. Jackson said barely making eye-contact.

"Um, I'm gonna go back home and review some things Mr. Curtis told me."

"Mr. Curtis? Who's Mr. Curtis?"

"Youngblood, I mean Youngblood. Sorry sir," Ethan said hurrying out of the office. "Dean Youngblood, Dean Youngblood, Dean Youngblood," Ethan started saying to himself. He got out of the building and started his 2 mile walk home. No, he didn't have a car. He didn't lose it, or get it stolen, or didn't have enough money. He had plenty money to buy a real nice car. After the incident though, he never wanted to drive a car again, just like not work on them again.

He finally got home, walked in and sat on his couch. He hoped so much that Dean Youngblood wouldn't recognize him...as his old best friend, as Steve Randle. Yep, St...Ethan, remembered the fight him and Soda had back in 1970. Apparently Soda had a fight with his brothers 7 months later in 1970. What a way to start a new decade! Now it's 1985, wow, 15 years. Not the longest time, but it didn't seem _that_ long to Ethan.

He got his mind off everything from the past. He wanted to forget the past. Working with Dean wouldn't help much, but after that, he was done! Ethan started going over his notes with what Dean had said.

"Hmm, 7 months after our fight, had one with his brothers and they seperated. Where did Darry and Ponyboy go? Or did one of them stay in Tulsa?" Ethan asked himself. He started giving it thought. Ponyboy had to be 18, or maybe 19, so was he in college? A break from college? In college at all? He had to be in college, it would be weird if he wasn't. So he had to be taking a break from college or something.

"No, no don't even think about that! If you do, you'll get more in the past," Ethan told himself. The more Ethan tried to not think about it, the more he did and it got him more mysterious about it. "Oh man, I'm gonna regret this," Ethan told himself, but he did it.

Ethan waited for a pickup on the other line. "Hello?"

"Hello," Ethan said back.

"Yes, who is this?" a woman asked into the phone.

"Hi I'm Ethan Hunt, a detective from Montana and I need to talk to someone who lives at..." Ethan said giving off the address.

"Oh, I'm Alice Hansen, and I live here, why are you calling here in Tulsa all the way from Montana Mr. Hunt?"

"I need information on the people who use to live there, do you have any?"

"Yes, the realtor told me about the folks, let me get some papers, hold on a sec." Ethan waited and thought if he really didn't want to do this, he could hang up now. He had to though, or did he? It didn't really have to do with Dean's attack, right?

"...Curtis?"

"Um, sorry, excuse me?"

"The folks that use to live here have the last name Curtis?"

"Yes, yeah that's it. That's what I'm looking for, um, can I get any, absolutely any information on where they are now?"

"Well let's see here...owners...sale documents...ah, here we go. Um, according to these a Darrel Curtis passed away with his wife, Jill Curtis."

"Yeah, I knew that, but what about their kids?"

"Oh, a Darrel Curtis Jr., Sodapop Curtis and Ponyboy Curtis?"

"Yes, them, do you know where they are?"

"Well, we have a little information on them. Darrel Curtis Jr. moved to New Jersey, Sodapop Curtis moved to Montana, and Ponyboy Curtis moved to California."

"Do you have any other information on their locations?" Ethan asked writing the states down.

"We only know Ponyboy's, he's the only one that left that information. He lives in San Francisco, we even have a phone number for home and work, because he kept in touch with us to see if his brothers ever left information."

Ethan thought about what Alice just said. Pony did wanna keep in touch, so he couldn't have attacked Soda.

"Um, can I have the phone number please for work and home?" Ethan asked.

"Sure, his work is 752-555-0157 and his home is 752-555-0588."

"Thanks very much Mrs. Hansen."

"Glad I could be help, call me if you need anything else."

"Um, could you give me a call if Darry or Soda actually leave ANY information."

"Sure."

"Ok, my number is 406-555-7263."

"Alright, I'll call, bye."

"Bye," Ethan said and hung up. He picked up the phone again so fast he stopped himself. He was about to call _Ponyboy Curtis_. The kid he always picked on. He would rather call Darry, but Ponyboy was his only option. Ethan slowly dialed the work number and listened to the ring tone. Maybe Pony wasn't at work. "Hello?" a voice answered. Geez, did Pony's voice change or what?

"Ponyboy Curtis?"

"No, I can get him for you if you want," the man said. Ethan almost recognized him. Who was he? Man, Ethan knew that voice!

"Yeah, could you please." Ethan waited for Ponyboy to pick up.

"Hello?"

"This is Ponyboy Curtis?"

"Yes it is, who is this?"

"It's St...I mean, my name is Ethan Hunt, and I need to ask you some questions regarding Sodapop Curtis."

"Soda?! My brother?!"

"Yes."

"How did you find him?"

"Well listen Ponyboy, I'm Detective Ethan Hunt, and your brother Sodapop got attacked and he's told me a story about some fight with you and your other brother, am I wrong?"

"No I'm sure Soda has it right."

"Alright, well is there anyway you can come to Montana for an interview?"

"All the way to Montana, I don't think so, I'm sorry..."

"Well, can we meet in another state between there?"

"I can't go very far, will Nevada work at all?"

"Sure, let's both get the next plane flight and figure out what hotel later on."

"Ok, but, um, will I ever see my brother?"

"I...can't say right now. I have to do my job and we'll see what happens."

"Is he alright from his attack?"

"Yeah, he'll be in the hospital for awhile, but he's fine."

"Ok..."

"Look, I'll call you as soon as I have a plane ticket and we'll decide things."

"Alright, thanks Detective Hunt."

"Oh, um Mr. Curtis, can I ask you something."

"Sure, what is it? Oh, and if its about the fight we had, I don't want to talk about it."

"No not that, but who was the guy that answered the phone, what was his name?"

"Oh, Johnny Cade."

A/N: So yeah here's this chapter, I need some help with something, if ANYONE has seen the movie Road House, or knows things about bars, please let me know in a review. I just have a quick question about something, thanks! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

(3 Days Later)

Ethan boarded off the plane and grabbed his luggage. He was now in Nevada and was meeting Ponyboy at a restaurant in Austin tomorrow. He had asked him to bring Johnny too. Johnny Cade. Ponyboy Curtis. Sodapop Curtis. Ethan was getting too close to everyone from the past, and he didn't like it one bit. Soda, maybe, but he didn't want to get too close to Johnny and Ponyboy too. Too bad none of the 3 knew who Ethan really was. He wondered if Dean had some clue to who he really was or not. Speaking of Dean, he and Ethan's boss had been notified about his quick trip to Nevada.

Ethan sat outside the airport for a few moments to go over his plans from today. Let's see, it was about 6 in the evening right now, so for the rest of today he could find a hotel and just get ready for tomorrow. Him, Pony and Johnny were meeting at that restaurant for lunch, so around noon was their meeting time. Ethan was planning on staying in Nevada for a maximum of 4 days, not including today, since the next plane to Montana was then. Pony and Johnny were staying a day or two longer. Hopefully he could figure out what the fight was about between the Curtis brothers, because neither Dean or Ponyboy want to talk about it. Ethan worried on how bad it was.

It was a last couple minutes of thinking before Ethan got up and started heading for the hotel he was staying at. Ethan couldn't figure out why, but he was surprised for some reason that Ponyboy and Johnny keep in touch, not just keep in touch but work together. Yesterday when Pony and Ethan were chatting, Ethan had learned that both Johnny and Ponyboy were married and were having fantastic lives. Johnny had 3 kids, a 10 year old girl and two 4 year old twin boys. Ponyboy had 1 five-year-old girl. That's all the information Ethan had got from Pony on their kids, and he was planning on asking more when he saw Ponyboy again. Did Ponyboy look different? Did Johnny? Did their personalities get tougher? Weaker? Is Johnny as shy or more confident? Ethan would find out tomorrow.

Back with working together, they both worked as counselors at an elementary school, and did some other things there. Ponyboy had said that Johnny's childhood, and pretty much all their friend's childhoods, like Dally and other greasers, had inspired them to work with younger kids. When not working as counselors, they volunteered at foster families and hospitals just to play with the kids. When Pony told Ethan that, he couldn't help but smile on the phone. Ponyboy and Johnny just really were good kids when they were young, and didn't seem like they changed too much, wtih kids at least. Did they still have somewhat of greaser left in them? Ethan didn't know if he even did.

He walked into his hotel room and unpacked just a few things. He pulled out a notebook and a pen, got to a new page, and started writing down questions he knew he must ask tomorrow. A couple were on their families, and he made a column of questions only for Ponyboy and a column of questions only for Johnny. For Johnny, he was just going to ask about the Curtis brothers fight and when him and Pony had moved to California, depending on what Pony tells him. Ethan was scared, worried, excited, a lot of emotions for tomorrow.

A/N: K, it was short, but I wanted to do the talks with Pony and Johnny in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: URG i keep forgetting to put this note up, so I'm gonna right now...someone asked me this in a review. Yes, Johnny and Dally are alive, and the stuff in the book never happened, so Bob is alive too. The only thing I think that's the same in the book is that the Curtis parents aren't alive. Ok, thanks, enjoy this chapter!

"Mr. Hunt?"

Ethan looked up from the sidewalk and saw two men standing before him. "Yeah, Mr. Curtis and Mr. Cade?" Ethan asked and they nodded. Before Ethan said anything he looked over them. Ponyboy sure grew, apparently he wasn't small for his age anymore. He didn't grease his hair anymore, so you could see that reddish part in his hair you never could when he was a teen. He was wearing a red T-shirt and jeans with black shoes. Pony was now taller then Ethan was, although Ethan didn't grow so much taller then his teen self. Next, Johnny. Johnny, hmm, for height sake, he was way shorter then Ponyboy, and close to Ethan. He didn't grease his jet-black hair anymore either. Ethan noted that Johnny's scar on his face was still noticeable.

"So, let's go find us a table," Ethan said and all 3 walked in. They found them a booth in a corner of the restaraunt. "Alright, let's get down to why we had to meet. About your brother, Ponyboy."

"Yeah, is he still ok?" Pony asked.

"Don't worry he's going to be just fine, but before we get to that, I want to know a little more about both of your families. Tell me about your wives and kids. Johnny?"

"What do you want to know?" Johnny asked pretty firm. Geez, this kid really wasn't shy anymore. "What's your wife's name? How did you guys meet?"

"Her name is Gretchen and when I moved here I met her at a party."

"Who's party?"

"Just a friend I met here, so we dated for, eh, about a year and then we got married and had kids."

"So, did you two move here at different times?" Ethan asked them both.

"Yeah, um, Johnny moved here first, only about 4 or 5 months before I decided to come down," Ponyboy explained.

"What are your kid's names Johnny?"

"Linda, Brandon and Bradley." Ethan kept watching Johnny as he responded. He was being pretty stern and...not like the kid he knew from long ago.

"What about you Pony? Same deal, wife's name, how did you meet and kids?"

"I met Karen at the school Johnny and I worked at. She's a teacher for kindergarten. And my daughter's name is Jackie."

"Ah, so you guys get along with being married and kids?"

"Hard at first, you know get use to it," Pony replied.

"Excuse me, I'm going to the restroom," Johnny said getting up and walking away. There was a silence between Pony and Ethan for a moment, till Pony spoke up. "You'll have to excuse Johnny."

"Huh?"

"Him being...stubborn I guess you could say."

"Yeah, why is he if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't think I should without his permission, but he might tell you."

"Ok, fair enough, but Pony I want to ask you a few things."

"Yeah?"

"Well, actually first I'm going to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone else."

"Alright, I can do that."

"Ok...well, your brother, Sodapop, he changed his name."

"Huh?"

"He legally changed his name in Montana after the fight you had with your brothers."

"Oh..."

"Do you want to know his new name?"

"No, no, I don't want to...not yet."

"Understandable, but I want to know what went on between you and your brothers," Ethan said.

"Yeah, well I don't like telling anyone, so no."

"Ponyboy, please."

"No, ok it completely tore our family apart, so no! Never!"

"Pony..."

"Back," Johnny said sitting down and Ethan stopped.

They all ate and talked more about their families. Once they were done, they all got up. "Thanks for your time you guys, and Ponyboy, no hard feelings on before, I didn't mean to get you worked up on the fight," Ethan said telling Pony that last part privately.

"Yeah, it's alright."

"Good." Ethan and the 2 exchanged what hotels they were staying at so if they needed to talk they knew where to go. Ethan was glad he got...some information, but not enough. He was going to see if he could get anyone to talk tomorrow. He doubted on Johnny, just because it seemed like he didn't trust Ethan, but he would have to try.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I just wanna thank RileysMomma for helping me with a question for this fanfic! Thanks a lot, you were a great help

Ethan, Ponyboy and Johnny all sat on a bench in the park. Again they were disussing some things, but now he was talking to each one alone. Pony still wouldn't tell him why him and his brothers broke apart. "Why do you want to know so bad?" Pony asked.

"To help..."

"Yes, yes, I know to help Soda's case, but there's something about you that...well it seems like your more desperate then a normal detective. You seem kind of familiar to."

"What? Come on, that's stupid, but who?"

"Naw, nevermind, it's stupid. Impossible."

"Who?" Ethan asked getting worried. Did Pony know he was Steve Randle.

"I don't know exactly actually, but you just remind me of someone I think I knew once, or met. I can't place my finger on it."

"Oh well, I'm going to go talk to Johnny now," Ethan said rushing away. He caught up with Johnny as he walked around just watching families play one sport or another. "Hey Johnny," Ethan said.

"Hi, need something?"

Ethan almost wanted to say "yeah I want to know what happened to the old, shy, sweet Johnny Cade," but instead said, "Just want to talk about a few things."

"Really?"

"Yeah, like do you know what happened with Ponyboy and his brothers?"

"Yes, I do, but I'm going to respect my best friend and let him tell you when he wants to, so don't try and make me talk."

"Alright, I respect you doing that for him, so fair enough, no talk on that."

"So, do you have a family?"

"Naw, wish I did though. You and Pony seem happy with yours."

"Yeah, I love my wife and kids a lot. You seeing anybody?"

"Just broke up actually."

"Oh, so is that all you're going to do?" Johnny asked suddenly

"What?" Ethan asked confused.

"Ask Pony about his brother's fight. What does that have to do with Soda's attacker anyway? Seems like bullshit to me."

"Look, Johnny, I can't tell information," Ethan said calmly.

"Then neither do we," Johnny said raising his voice a bit.

"Why do you hate me?" Ethan yelled suddenly not wanting to.

"Who said I hate you? I...just don't trust you," Johnny admitted.

"Why? Just because you've never met me before?"

"No, I had a rough childhood, like bad...and, ever since I got older, well, I've gotten tougher. To protect myself and my family."

"I see, so it's not just me?"

"No..." Johnny said starting to walk away. "Not just you Steve."


	6. Chapter 6

"You mean Ethan?" Ethan asked just about to jump that Johnny had called him...Steve. "Oh how stupid do you think I am?" Johnny asked coming closer with more of a whisper. Ethan wanted to fight, but Johnny just gave him a stare. God, what had happened to him? Ethan knew he was more protective, but wow. He decided to just give in. "What makes you think I'm Steve?" Ethan asked first.

"How about you look like him, sound like him almost and you calling Ponyboy and I by our nicknames, Pony and Johnny instead of Mr. Curtis or Cade."

"Ok, fine, it's me, Steve, but don't tell Pony," Ethan whispered.

"Too late, we had a hunch on you already. Yesterday we kind of recognized you a bit, how Pony and I found you so quick. So what's with Ethan Hunt?"

"My detective name, I'm no longer Steve Randle."

"Did you change your name legally?"

"No just for my job."

"Why?"

Ethan knew Johnny and Pony would end up asking him so many questions. He thought a minute and had Johnny tell Pony who he was. They all 3 went back to Ethan's apartment room to talk. They gathered some chairs and sat down.

"Why did you change your name?" Ponyboy asked. "It wasn't legal, so he's still technically Steve Randle," Johnny said. They waited for Ethan's response.

"Ok, well look, do you guys remember 15 years ago when Soda and I were offered those jobs from the DX?"

"Yeah," they both replied.

"Well, I was working at the new mechanic place and I did something, really, really bad to a car and destroyed it. I was fired. I never, ever, wanted to fix, work or drive a car again. Which is why I don't have one."

"That was one doubt we had of why you weren't Steve, you not driving," Johnny explained.

"Yeah, so I changed my name so no one in Montana would know I was the destroyer of mechanics and so that no one would find me."

"No one would find you?" Pony asked.

"From the past, like Soda."

"But wait, Soda's in Montana, does he know you're Steve?" Johnny asked.

"No, not that I know of. According to him, he told me he came to Montana to look for his best friend, but never found him."

"Because of your name change?"

"I think so...my best guess at least."

"This is insane Steve, and here Johnny and I thought we'd never see anyone from the gang again."

"Please don't call me Steve guys," Ethan said looking at them seriously. It was Steve Randle who had broke that car. It was Steve Randle who had made a big mistake. Ethan Hunt was a different guy.

There was a silence for awhile, until Ponyboy spoke up.

"Um Ethan?"

"Yeah?"

"What is Soda's new name?"

"You sure you want to know?"

"Yes, just tell me so that I can hear the whole story on his attack."

"Can you do something in return?"

"Sure, what?"

"What happened with you, him and Darry?"

"Don't make him St-Ethan! It was big!" Johnny said.

"No, it's ok Johnny, I'll do it," Pony said.

"Alright, so where do you want me to begin?" Ethan asked. Pony started to think for a minute. "Um, how about the beginning of his attack. Like what he said happened, who he thinks it is, and yeah."

"Ok, well your brother's new name is Dean Youngblood. Changed it legally. He's a hockey player, came home from practice and got attacked. Not much information on that. The reason I had to talk to you Ponyboy is because he thinks it was your older brother, Darry. Now, he thinks this, because of the fight you guys had. So he thought his older brother attacked him for revenge. I had to find you or Darry to learn about your guy's fight. But according to the woman that lived in your home now, no information was found on the location of Darry, but there was on you."

Ponyboy sunk everything in slowly. I was a lot of information and Pony was feeling bad for not being for his brother. Darry couldn't do that though. No way. Darry isn't that heartless, he loves him and Soda. "No, Darry would never do that."

"Well, tell me about your guy's fight and we'll see what we think."

"Ok, well..."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to all reviews! I know a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter, here ya go! Enjoy!

"Well, after you left, Soda got more and more stressed. Like took even the smallest things more seriously then he would have before," Ponyboy began saying to Ethan.

"Was it because I left?" Ethan asked, even though he knew the answer seemed so obvious.

"Of course, I mean you can't honestly say you forgot about your friendship you guys had?"

"No I'm not saying that, because of course I remember our friendship. I've tried to forget it, but…not much luck," Ethan said thinking about all the times he would go to sleep and a memory of him and Soda from long ago doing stuff together. He could never get them to leave his memory and he hated it, but kind of liked it at the same time.

"Yeah, I know the feeling, I haven't been able to get Soda and Darry out of my head, but I don't know if I want to either. But anyway, so like I said, he was just so stressed and was almost never happy-go-lucky anymore. It was like I didn't know him anymore and it hurt me. One night he was out late at work and when he came home, Darry and I were fighting. I mean, he still worried about me you know? Even though I was 18. So yeah it was kind of like a usual fight, and Soda usually let us be with it, because he knew we both didn't mean it and we'd end up apologizing and forgiving the next day. This time was different though. At first he let us be, but like 2 minutes later, he ran back in the living room and yelled at us…" Pony said stopping.

"What did he yell about?" Ethan asked.

"Look, I don't like talking about it, but he yelled and then Darry yelled back, next thing I knew, we were all yelling at each other. And then it was that one thing Soda yelled that started all of us exploding…"

"What did he say?"

"Look, don't you think he's told enough?" Johnny asked. He didn't want his best friend spilling everything at once when it hurt him and they had just met up with Ethan today, who use to be their Steve Randle long ago.

"It's ok Johnny, I'm fine, but he yelled 'You know Darry, I think Pony and I would have been better off in a Boy's home!' Then I looked at Darry and I could tell he was shocked Soda would say something like that. Darry just yelled…" Pony began but had to choke back tears. Johnny went over and rubbed his back. Ethan didn't try to get more out of Pony though; obviously it was really hard on him.

"Thanks for telling me Ponyboy as much as you could, I'm sorry, it's my fault," Ethan said.

"No Ethan, I don't actually blame you, I mean you were going for something in life and Soda had to get use to it, but apparently, well, I guess Darry and I didn't give him enough alone, quiet time to think," Pony said.

"Yeah, but…" Ethan began, but wasn't so sure what he was going to say. It became silent. Pony hadn't let one tear fall, but Ethan could tell he wanted to. Johnny and him still seemed as close as back when they were teens. He started missing the gang now…a lot. Especially Soda, even though he saw him not too long ago. If only Soda knew who he really was.

Johnny started to think about how much Steve had changed. Besides his new name, which he really didn't wanna call him at the moment, he kind of changed a bit. The only thing was Johnny couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing. He just couldn't trust him yet, and he really did do that to everyone. He didn't want his kids to have to go through his childhood, so he protected them. Not to mention he respected his wife more then his dad did to his mom. Now Johnny started to think if his change was for the better or worse.

Pony took a few deep breaths. He wasn't going to start being a baby. Even if he was scared to tell others what had happened between him and his brothers, because he remembered it so perfect. If he wrote it down in a journal, it would be one-hundred percent perfect. Exactly how it happened. It was kind of like the night his parents died. He remembered everything that had happened that night. And the day of the funeral. Those 3 things were the only things he could remember perfect, not any detail out. But when he talked about it, he didn't put detail into it.

After awhile, Pony and Johnny left for their hotel and now Ethan sunk everything Pony had told him into his mind. "What have I done?"

A/N: Ok, here's the deal, if anyone wants me to make a one-shot of how the Curtis fight had happened 15 years ago, put it in a review and I'll be more then happy to put one up! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Ethan woke up pretty early the next morning. He went to the hotel Pony had told him they were staying at, along with the room. He knocked a couple times hoping for someone to answer, for some reason he was kind of hoping not Johnny. All Ethan knew was he had a crazy idea that probably won't happen, but it was worth a shot. He was going home the day after tomorrow, so he really had to work hard at this idea. After a minute, Ponyboy answered the door and let Ethan in right away without a word. "Hey Ponyboy, you feeling better?" Ethan asked.

"What do you mean?" Pony asked as if Ethan was stupid.

"Come on, I know you were awful hurt last night for telling me all that stuff."

"Yeah…but don't worry about it, I'm fine and understand."

"Good, I'm glad, but listen I need to talk to you and Johnny, where is he?"

"In the shower, what do you need to talk to us about?" Pony asked.

"Well, I really want to wait till Johnny comes out, because it's half important and half crazy."

"Wow…so Ethan?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ethan asked and stopped pacing around the room.

"Are we actually friends now? I mean, from our past you know?"

"Look Pony, you know I'm sorry about all of that. Besides, like I told you yesterday, and you told me, we're trying to forget the past right?"

"Yeah, but it's hard."

"I know, but trust me, I'm definitely sorry about all the things I said to you."

"And you know, I forgive you, but Ethan let's not really worry about it, because that's kind of the last thing I worry about from the past, because I know why you were mean. Just wanted to be with Soda alone and all," Pony explained and Ethan was glad that they both really didn't worry about that from the past.

"Hey Steve," Johnny said walking out dressed and with wet hair still. Ethan was sick of Johnny always calling him Steve, even if he didn't change his name legally. For now he let it go though, because he was too excited, yet nervous, to tell them his idea.

"Johnny, _Ethan_ has something to tell us," Pony said, kind of making his name sound as a correction. Again, Ethan just kind of ignored it.

"Yeah, you guys…" Ethan took a breath and went on, "I think you should come back to Montana with me." Pony's jaw dropped and Johnny stared as if Ethan had just been dropped on his head and became a retard.

"Come to Montana with you?!" Pony asked.

"Yeah, I mean I was thinking last night…"

"Yeah what did you _think_ last night?" Johnny asked.

"Ok, well I started thinking about how it seems not any of us can forget the past, so what if the gang met back together?"

Silence filled the room and Johnny seemed too speechless to even breathe, but Pony spoke up after a minute. "But…how?"

"Well, I want to try and get the gang back together, maybe not as greasers as we use to be, but just to see each other. Pony, so you and your brothers can fix your problems and we can just see each other. I mean, why did everyone else separate? Why did Dally, Two-Bit and Johnny go different ways too?"

"Actually, we didn't have a fight, but when Darry moved away, Two-Bit went with him and then Dally moved on. I mean, I guess everyone stopped seeing everyone and left Tulsa. At least I think no one's in Tulsa anymore," Johnny explained.

"So, why can't we see each other again?"

"We don't know where everyone is," Pony said obviously.

"I know, but I had called your old house, Ponyboy, and the new lady who lived their, told me where you lived.

"Really?! Where's Darry?!" Pony asked jumping up excited.

"Um, I'm sorry Ponyboy, but she didn't have any information on that. I kind of have a plan."

"What is it?" Johnny asked getting more interested. At first he thought it was crazy, but maybe his idea wouldn't seem as crazy, hopefully.

"Well, since I found you guys, I thought maybe I could try and find where everyone else went."

"How exactly? I mean, please say you have a plan?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, first I was thinking Two-Bit. I could call his house and see if his mom still lives there."

"Well, that covers Two-Bit, what about Dally?" Johnny asked.

"And Darry?" Pony added quickly.

"Well, I was thinking of trying Tim Shepard, but I have doubts."

"Let's try anything," Pony said.

"So, do you guys actually want to go to Montana with me?" Ethan asked hardly believing it.

"Well, I want to see Soda again…and hopefully Darry. I also think it'd be cool to see everyone again," Pony said.

"Cool…" Ethan started but Pony interrupted.

"But, you have to tell him you're Steve, when we get back."

Ethan smiled and said, "Sure thing."

"Then I'll come, Johnny?"

Johnny looked deep in thought for awhile. "I'm not sure about this."

"Why not?" Pony asked.

"Because Pony, maybe I don't want to see the gang again!"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Just…just because I don't want to see them!"

"Come on, what's the real reason?"

"There is no 'real' reason!"

"Johnny, come on man, what is your problem?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why don't you want to see the gang?"

"Because I pretty much forgot the past, and I'm not going back! Ever!"

When Ethan got back to his hotel, he thought of what Johnny had said. He understood right away what he meant by it too. He didn't want to remember all the bad things of the past. His parents, Socs, everything. Probably most of his past was bad stuff, and if he remembered all the good stuff, something would remind him of bad things. Like he'd remember all the good times he had with Pony, and that would lead to the death of the Curtis parents. Or the times the gang hung out, would just lead to all of our horrible lives with our parents. Anything really would lead to a worse thought. Ethan really wanted to convince Johnny to come, maybe Pony could convince him.

A/N: Holy cow, I got like 7 AWESOME reviews from the last chapter and that just made me have to update! Thanks everyone, more reviews, more updates! If I can get 3 or 4 reviews today, I'll review again tonight. Also, I will be doing that oneshot, I'll try to get it up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I applaud to my readers, because I got 5 reviews when I asked for at least 3 to 4, so I'm keeping my promise and I'm going to update again tonight! So please enjoy this chapter!

"Johnny, please come with," Pony pleaded that evening. They both had finished dinner and were now watching TV, but hadn't spoken a word about the Montana trip since Ethan had left their hotel room. Johnny sighed when Pony said that though, because he knew Pony would bring it up sooner or later.

"I don't want to Pony, and besides, it's your brother so you I don't need to go."

"But Johnny, it's not about seeing Soda; it's about getting the gang back together."

"I know, I know, but I don't wanna see the gang again."

"How come?" Pony asked.

"And besides, do you know what will happen when the gang gets back? See each other again?" Johnny asked seriously.

"Um, no, why? What are you thinking?"

"Well, you and your brothers might fight, and then we all are going to learn what we've been doing the past 15 years. We might not like what we hear and then we'll all fight."

"So, you don't even want to find out when everyone's been doing? Even if it isn't all bad?"

"No I don't, because I know we're going to fight about it."

"But Johnny, how do you know? We haven't spoken to anyone in 15 years. We don't know anything!"

"Like what?"

"Like, what jobs they have now? Where do they live? Did anyone else change their name? Who's married? Divorced? Any kids? Has anyone spoken to others besides me and you? I mean, Johnny those are just a few of things we're going to ask everyone. In fact, if Ethan does get us all together, we'd all probably take turns telling everyone about our new lives," Ponyboy explained everything and watched as Johnny went into thought. Pony knew Johnny became a…well let's say tougher kind of guy. And everyone who knew Johnny's past as well as Johnny himself, would understand completely why. Pony remembered when Johnny had told him he would _never _be like his parents. That he wouldn't hit his kids or kick them out. Ponyboy was 12 and Johnny was 14.

_Ponyboy and Johnny were sitting on the Curtis's back porch watching the sunset together and just talking. "Here Johnny, sweetie, here's an ice pack for your eye," Mrs. Curtis said handing Johnny the ice pack. His eye was very swollen from his dad who had hit him there pretty hard._

"_Thank you Mrs. Curtis and thanks for letting me spend a couple nights," Johnny said putting the icepack on his eye._

"_No problem, Hun, you know you can stay here anytime you like. Do you need anything else?" Mrs. Curtis asked patting Johnny's knee gently._

"_No thanks."_

"_Ok, once it's dark you two come inside for bed, Johnny I set up a bed spot in Pony's room for you."_

"_Alright, thanks."_

_Pony sighed. Johnny must have come to his house at least twice a week. He never had to say what happened; his parents and brothers knew everything. Johnny knew that we knew about his parents, he never told us though. We all kind of figured it out on our own. As Pony watched the beautiful sunset, he looked at Johnny who seemed lost in a daze. So lost he hadn't noticed he wasn't putting much effort in keeping the ice pack on his eye._

"_You alright, Johnny?" Pony asked and Johnny jumped a little, coming out of his thoughts._

_He sighed, "I'm fine, just sick of my parents is all."_

"_Yeah, I know," Pony said patting his back gently. _

"_I mean, Ponyboy what did I do? What could I have done to be beaten?"_

"_Johnny, don't blame yourself."_

"_But it's my fault!"_

"_Shut up!" Pony yelled ready to slap Johnny for thinking such thoughts. "Johnny Cade, don't ever, _ever,_ say that again!"_

"_But…"_

"_But nothing! It's not true!" Pony yelled and Johnny whimpered a bit. Ponyboy sighed, "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you, but Johnny you're smarter then that, you know none of it is your fault."_

_Johnny nodded slowly, "Yeah, I guess. But then what is the reason they would do this?"_

"_You know, I asked my mom that same question one night."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, I asked her 'Mom, why do parents like Johnny's hurt their kids? Were they kids really bad?' And you know what she said?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_She told me that those kinds of parents aren't well. They hurt poor, innocent kids as a way to deal with their problems."_

"_What did your mom mean by that exactly?"_

"_She said that like when your parents are stressed out or something, they drink and then that makes them worse, you know? They need to hit something, so…" Pony stopped knowing Johnny probably understood._

"_I get it, so I didn't do anything?"_

"_Nothing at all."_

"_Oh, I guess that makes sense."_

_After a few minutes, it was dark and Pony and Johnny went up to his bedroom. Pony got in his bed and Johnny got on the sleeping bag Mrs. Curtis had put on the floor._

"_You know Pony?"_

"_Hmm?" Pony asked yawning._

"_When I have my own kids and wife, I definitely won't yell or hurt them. I'm going to be nothing like my parents, especially since I know what it's like to be beating."_

"_Really Johnny? That's great!"_

"_Yeah, I'm never going to be like them, never."_

"Ponyboy?" Johnny asked shaking him. Pony looked up, he had been day dreaming. He still did that quite a few times, but not as much.

"Yeah Johnny? Sorry."

"Ok, look, I guess I get what you're saying, maybe I'll go…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but do you think we'll be gone too long? I don't want to leave Gretchen with the kids too long alone."

"I don't know how long exactly Johnny, but don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine!"

"Well, alright, I guess I'll go with."

"Thanks Johnny! Let's go tell Ethan."

"Alright"

A/N: Give me reviews and I update tomorrow!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm working on the oneshot still; hopefully it will be up soon! Please enjoy this chapter! And check my profile at the bottom for thanks to my readers for giving me support.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Ethan asked as he let Johnny and Pony in.

"I'm coming with you guys," Johnny announced.

"Seriously?" Ethan asked excited.

"Yeah, I will, I mean I guess I was thinking such negative thoughts about your idea…and you in general. I'm sorry about actually not trusting you when we first saw each other. I should have known better since I knew you wouldn't do anything bad."

"Thanks Johnny, you're forgiven," Ethan said, "well, I'll get on the phone for 2 extra tickets to Montana."

"When do we leave again?" Pony asked as Ethan went to the phone.

"After tomorrow," Ethan said dialing the airport. Pony pulled Johnny to a different room while Ethan talked for extra tickets.

"Johnny, I only asked for you to come with us, not apologize to Ethan."

"I know Ponyboy, but he deserves an apology. I mean, I shouldn't have been so rude to him, especially since I knew him from when we were younger. We both know he was an ass at times, to you or to everyone just because of his temper and dad, but I still know he doesn't mean any of it and I should have trusted him right away once we knew it was actually Steve. The old Steve at least."

"The old Steve? Do you really think he's changed?"

"Well, think about it Pony, he doesn't work on cars anymore. He doesn't even drive anymore. And back in the 1960's, cars were everything to him. It was his life, so it's almost like his life has been taken away from him. And this time it wasn't because of his dad."

Pony thought about what Johnny said, and he knew what he meant too, but never gave any thought of it until now. He was right. All of Steve's life was cars. All he did was drive cars, read about cars, work or fix cars; anything he did was on cars. Pony started comparing that to him reading and watching sunsets. Pony still read as much as he did back then. He couldn't give up reading, or watching sunsets. They were relaxing to him. They were his hobby. Driving or fixing cars relaxed Steve. Driving or fixing cars were Steve's hobby. But that was _Steve. Steve Randle. _This is now _Ethan. Ethan Hunt._ Pony realized that him and Johnny didn't know anything, or very much, about Ethan Hunt. They knew Steve Randle, but who was Ethan Hunt?

"You're right Johnny, but when you think about that, that's Steve. All Steve. I mean, do we really know who Ethan is? Because he isn't the car loving guy, Steve is. Ethan is the detective kind of guy. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do. Do you think once the gang gets back together, well if, Ethan will go back to Steve? And Dean back to Soda? And anyone else who changed their names?"

"You think anyone, like Soda, who changed his legally, would bother going back to court to change their names back legally?" Pony asked who remembered Ethan saying he hadn't changed his name legally, but Soda did.

"I don't know, do you?"

"Well, I'm thinking if Ethan's plan does work, and we all remember the wonderful time we had as friends, forget my brother's fight and forget anything that separated us, apologize to each other, then maybe we'll go back to normal."

"That could actually work."

"That's what I'm hoping for," Ethan said walking in, "you know, after being with you guys for just a couple days, I would give away anything to redo those 15 years to just be with the gang again."

"I'm starting to feel the same way," Pony said.

"Me too, I think the gang separating was the worst mistake ever!" Johnny added.

"So, we gonna get the greasers back?" Ethan asked.

"Yep," Pony answered.

"Let's do it!" Johnny said

(2 Days Later)

It was almost time to board the plane to Montana. The 3 reunited greasers were excited, yet nervous. "Do you think Soda will recognize me?" Pony asked.

"I'm not sure, he should though," Ethan answered.

"So, are you going to keep your promise?"

"What promise?"

"If Soda does know it's me, you'll tell Soda who you are, Steve Randle?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Are we going to see him today?" Johnny asked.

"I'm not sure, it depends on when we get there," Ethan said.

A few minutes later, all 3 of them got on the plane, found their seats and flew off.

(Hospital)

Ethan Hunt, Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade walked out of the elevator on the 2nd floor of the hospital. Pony and Johnny followed Ethan as he looked for the right room he had visited almost a week ago. He found it, Room 229, the room his best friend was in. The best friend who didn't even know who he was.

"Ok, you guys ready?" Ethan asked putting his hand on the knob.

"Yep," Johnny said. They both looked at Ponyboy and he looked as white as a sheet and as scared as if he saw a ghost. "Um, can we wait a minute?" Pony asked.

"Of course," Ethan replied, "you need a drink?"

"Yeah, but first I think I'm going to be sick," he said and darted for the nearest bathroom.

"Hold on, I'll get him," Ethan said to Johnny and walked to the bathroom. He went in and found the only stall that was closed and heard coughs and upchucks. A few minutes later, Pony came out pale and shaky.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. I don't get why it's so hard to see my brother."

"Hey, I understand, you're just nervous, right?"

"As hell."

"Hey Pony, it's alright man, trust me this will be an awesome moment for you guys."

Ethan stopped and let Pony think and take a few breaths. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you ok Ponyboy?" Johnny asked as him and Ethan walked back.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Pony replied getting his breathing back to normal.

"Maybe I should go in first," Ethan offered and Pony and Johnny gave him nods to go in. Ethan opened the door and walked in to find Dean trying to swallow some of the disgusting hospital food. He didn't blame him of course.

"Hey Mr. Youngblood," Ethan greeted.

"Hey Detective Hunt, so did you find anything out about my attacker?" Dean asked.

"Well, maybe and maybe not," Ethan said with a tone that told Dean something was up.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Tell me if you recognize these 2 men I bring in, or if you think you do," Ethan said and opened the door and called the two in the room. Dean watched as two men walked in and gasped right away at one of the men. "P-P-Ponyboy?" Dean asked quietly. Ponyboy slowly smiled and said, "Yeah…"

"Oh my gosh, but…Ethan, how? Why?" Dean asked thinking he could faint as his words were kind of jumbled up.

"I got information on Pony's location and because I wanted to know more about the famous Curtis fight I seem to hear about from everyone. In fact, Pony told me about it, but I want to hear it from each Curtis brother's side, so Dean you're going to have to tell me the whole thing when you want."

"Alright, but does that mean you found Darry?"

"No, but I will. Soon I hope. And I did find this guy, recognize him?" Ethan asked pulling Johnny over to his side. Dean started taking a close look at the second person. "Looks familiar, but no I can't think of who, sorry."

"I'm Johnny Cade," Johnny said and Dean took a closer look.

"Whoa, for real?" Dean asked, "You look kind of different, well except for your sc…"

Johnny sighed, "Except for my scar right?"

"I'm sorry Johnny," Dean said.

"Hey, it's alright, no worries."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, forget it."

"Ok…but Pony, wow I really can't believe it. This is unbelievable. Amazing, awesome, insane…"

"Same here Soda. I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Ok let me ask something; are you two mad at each other at all about the fight?" Ethan asked.

"Trust me, I forgave him a long time ago," Pony said.

"Me too," Dean agreed.

"What about Darry? Do y'all forgive him?" Ethan asked and they both looked at each other waiting for them to answer first.

"You both don't do you?" Ethan asked after awhile

"Well it's not that," Pony said quietly.

"What is it?" Ethan asked.

"Well…Detective Hunt, you see, after the fight when I left, I heard Pony got kicked out of the house…"

"Oh man, where did you go? And how did you find this out Dean?" Ethan asked.

"Johnny and I just kind of, ran off on our own. We were both old enough," Pony explained.

"And I was living with Two-Bit for awhile before I went to Montana, so I heard from him."

"Ok, makes sense."

"So um, what's our next move? Are we going to find Darry?" Dean asked.

"Yep, I'm going to try very hard to find him Dean."

"First…" Johnny began.

"First what?" Ethan asked.

"Mr. Hunt, you owe Pony and I a favor from our deal," Johnny replied

"What deal?" Dean asked.

"Dean, or Soda, Ethan has some surprising identification fact he has."

A/N: I updated! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

"What is he talking about?" Dean asked looking at Ethan.

"Um, Dean, do you…recognize me…as anyone else you know or did know?" Ethan asked unsteady. He did promise Pony and Johnny he would tell, and he would. No matter what. A promise is a promise…and it's probably for a good cause.

"Yeah, you remind me as my best friend, Steve. You kinda look like him, but it would be impossible."

"Not as much as you think," Pony said.

"What?" Dean asked looking around at everyone confused.

"Dean…I'm S-Steve Randle," Ethan said.

"No, no, no. That's impossible!"

"Soda, it's true!" Pony said.

"It's Dean, Ponyboy."

"Whatever! This is Steve Randle! This is your old mechanic partner! This is, well was, the crazy car mechanic! This is…well…your best buddy since grade school," Pony said firmly, because he wanted Dean to believe him.

"Steve?" Dean asked.

"Yep…"

Dean looked like tears were coming to his eyes. "Are you alright?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I find my best friend and brother in like the same day. I've been dying for this day like you wouldn't believe. But, why a detective? Why not telling me? Why the new personality? Why Ethan? What happened to Steve?"

Ethan went on telling his story to Dean. Telling him the mechanic accident, the new job, the illegal names change, how he doesn't drive cars anymore, everything. Dean sunk it all in slowly. "Wow, I can't believe it. No wonder I couldn't find you, you had your name changed huh?"

"Well, I think that was before I changed my name, but I'm not sure. Right now, I'm more focused on finding Darry…and everyone else."

"Everyone else? Why?" Dean asked.

"We're getting the gang back together," Pony said excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was thinking if we get the gang back together, we can become friends again! I mean, that's what's making us all so weak. The fact we miss our friends and we think we'll never see them again," Ethan explained.

"How will we find everyone?"

"We're going to try to start with Mrs. Mathews on Two-Bit."

"And what about Dally and Darry?"

"I'm not sure, I was going to take a crack at Tim Shepard for Dally, but I doubt that'll work."

"I like it…"

"Like what?"

"I like this idea. I hope it works, I mean it's just really a cool plan. I'd love to get us all back together," Dean said happily.

"Yeah, I think we all would, but it won't be easy at all," Johnny said.

"I know, it might be the most difficult thing ever!" Pony added.

"Yeah, considering the fact how we all broke apart," Johnny said.

"Well, if we don't give up, I think we can do this," Ethan said.

"Me too," Dean agreed. Everyone went silent into thinking about the plan. Could it actually work? If it didn't, would given it a shot have been worth it? If they had gotten a few together, would they stay or leave again? What about Ethan, Dean, Johnny and Pony? Would they leave each other if it didn't work? All those questions wondered in everyone's mind. Now all they had to do was get them answered.

A/N: Eh, not the best chapter I guess. I'll update again soon!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I have a new fanfic up! Please read it and review! Thanks!

Ethan, Ponyboy and Johnny all walked into Ethan's apartment. "So what are we going to do first?" Johnny asked as him and Pony looked around a bit. "Call up Mrs. Mathews, anyone remember Two-Bit's number."

"I do," Pony said.

"You do?" Ethan and Johnny asked at the same time.

"I…um, have a good memory?"

"You can say that again," Ethan said. He dialed the number Pony gave him and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" a woman answered. She sounded like in her 50's maybe.

"Is this Mrs. Mathews?" Ethan asked and Johnny and Ponyboy were trying to listen in.

"Yes it is."

"Um, Mrs. Mathews, I don't know if you remember me, but it's Steve Randle."

Ethan heard a gasp on the other line, "Steve, sweetie. It's so nice to hear from you, how are you dear?"

"Great, how about you?"

"Just fine, what can I do for you?"

"Um, do you know Two-Bit's current location? Where he's living?"

"Yes I do actually."

"Oh really? Could you tell me where he lives and any other information please?"

"Sure, he lives in the Wisconsin Dells. He works at a bar as a bouncer's assistant. In fact, Darrel got him the job."

"Darrel? As in Darrel Curtis?"

"Yes, Soda and Pony's older brother. I think Darrel is actually a bouncer at the bar and gave Keith a job as the assistant."

"Keith?"

"Yes…that's what he's called now. He wanted to leave the name Two-Bit behind, because it reminded him of his childhood with you guys."

"Oh, I see. Do you know the name of the bar he's working at?"

"No, but there aren't a whole lot of bars in the area from what Keith tells me, so it can't be that hard I should think."

"Alright, thanks Mrs. Mathews. Anything else?"

"Oh, yes Keith is married and has two kids. He married a woman named Darlene and has two daughters named Rachel and Kayla."

"So, you've been keeping in touch with Two-Bit?"

"Yes very much, do you want any information on Darrel?"

"Actually yes please."

"Well, he changed his name when he moved up in Wisconsin."

"Oh he did, to what?" Ethan asked. He couldn't believe how much everyone was changing their names.

"I believe it was James Dalton, but I'm not totally positive. We've only talked a couple times, but Keith has kept me updated sometimes."

"Is he married too?"

"Yes, he has a wife named Lisa and two daughters Tori and Janet."

"Thanks Mrs. Mathews so much."

"No problem Steve. If you need me for anything else, just call."

"Will do, talk to ya soon."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye," Ethan hung up.

"Ethan, why did you tell her you were Steve?" Pony asked.

"Well, I don't know. Just so she wouldn't hesitate to give information on her son. Two-Bit changed his name to Keith!"

"Oh my gosh!" Pony gasped.

"That is…shocking, but he didn't change it, it is his legal name," Johnny said.

"True, but still, remember back then no one even remembered his real name? Everyone just knew him as Two-Bit. Mrs. Mathews though told me he's living in Wisconsin Dells. He works at a bar as a bouncer assistant. He's an assistant to Darry, your brother Ponyboy. He's a bouncer now."

"Oh wow," Pony said.

"Yeah, and their both married. They both are married with 2 daughters. Two-Bit is married to a woman named Darlene with 2 daughters Rachel and Kayla. Darry married a Lisa and two daughters are Tori and Janet."

"So now what?" Johnny asked.

"Well, it looks like we gotta go to Wisconsin Dells."


	14. Chapter 14

"Great, so we got Two-Bit and Darry. Now all we need is Dally's location," Pony said happily.

"Yep, that's it. I think we should go tell Dean, come on," Ethan said. Pony and Johnny followed him as they walked downstairs to the bottom floor. They walked to the hospital and went to Dean's room. "Dean, guess wut?" Ethan said happily.

"What?"

"We got Darry and Two-Bit's location," Pony said before Ethan could. He was just too excited about getting his oldest brother's location.

"Really?"

"Yep, Ethan will tell you everything!" Pony said. Ethan sat on a chair and went to tell all about Darry and Two-Bit's locations.

"Ok so they're both in Wisconsin Dells, and they both work at a bar. Darry is a bouncer and Two-Bit is his assistant. Darry's married to a Lisa and has two daughters named Tori and Janet. Two-Bit is married to a Darlene and has two daughters named Rachel and Kayla. Darry, um, changed his name to James Dalton we believe and Two-Bit is now called Keith."

Dean sunk in all the information he just heard about his older brother and hilarious old friend. "So, Darry did change his name, but Two-Bit…well didn't, he just throw away his nickname?"

"Pretty much."

"So, now you're going to Wisconsin Dells?"

"Yeah. Are you two coming with?" Ethan asked Johnny and Pony.

"I'll come with," Johnny said.

"Um, Ethan. Is it ok if I stay with Soda, we have a lot to catch up on?" Pony asked.

"Of course you can. Johnny, we'll try to leave at least in a couple days."

"Alright."

"Dean, do you know when you get out?" Ethan asked.

"I do in about a week. Do you think you can get Darry to come with you guys?"

"I'm not sure. I'm hoping so though," Ethan said.

"It'll be tough," Johnny said.

"Yes, but we'll try real hard. Well, we better go if we wanna get tickets soon, see ya Dean."

"Bye Dean," Johnny said.

"Guys, I'm gonna stay a little longer," Pony said. Ethan and Johnny both left then.

"Soda…" Pony said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry about that fight. I mean, now that we get some time alone to talk, I just wanna say I'm really sorry about that fight. It was so stupid…"

"Pony, I should be saying sorry. I just…when I yelled that at Darry. Yelled at him we'd both be better off at a boy's home, I know it hurt him awful. He sacrificed a lot for us Ponyboy and we didn't act like we appreciated it enough ya dig?"

"Yeah, but if I didn't get Darry so worried about me, we wouldn't have fought. We shouldn't have at all. No reason to."

"I guess we're all at fault for this huh?"

"Yeah, me for not appreciating Darry enough, you hurting him and him just worrying too much about me."

"It was a good worry, but yeah too much. I hope he comes so we can apologize."

"Yeah, and tell him how much we appreciated him giving him his dreams for us," Pony said.

"And Pony?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ever gonna call me Dean?"

"Never…"

Ethan and Johnny got at the apartment and Ethan was phoning for plane tickets. "Ok Johnnycake, we leave tomorrow night."

"What did you call me…?"

"I said…Johnnycake…"

Johnny chuckled, "My old nickname. I definitely remember that."

"Sorry…"

"It's alright. Kind of miss being called that anyway."

"Pony doesn't call you it?"

"No, it hurts him a little. Past memories ya know?"

"Yeah…wow getting Darry here will be hell. Two-Bit, might now be that hard and Dally, we'll have to see. I'll call up Tim and Buck right now."

"Tim and Buck?"

"Shepard and Buck Merril, Dally's old buddies. Maybe they've heard from him," Ethan said picking up the phone, but Johnny hung up. "What?"

"I know where Dally is…"


	15. PLZ READ! TEMPORARY CH 15

Ok guys, sorry this isn't an update! I haven't in awhile! But, please go to my profile and read the bottom of it about what's going to and what could happen to this fanfic. So, I'm hoping all of you go read the bottom of my profile please about this fanfic! Thanks!

Lexi


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Ok, so everyone is saying for me to continue. I'm telling the truth when I say this, NO ONE said to delete it. Apparently y'all really like this story, so thanks for that. I'm really glad y'all like this. Well, like I said, I was having trouble with this a bit, but I'm gonna type this and see how it goes. Review and I'll update soon! Sorry for the long wait!

Ethan could have hugged Johnny, or fainted, he wasn't sure he was so shocked at Johnny's sentence. "Y-you…know where D-Dally is?" Ethan stuttered. Was Johnny kidding around? No…Johnny didn't do that as a kid, but he has changed since then. Oh who cares? Ethan just wanted to know now!

"Well, yeah…" Johnny said.

"Are you kidding!?" Ethan asked.

"Nope…" Johnny said.

"But…where…how…"

"Let me explain, alright?" Johnny said since Ethan wasn't going to be finishing these sentences anytime soon.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ethan asked with a little more anger then he meant to use, but Johnny didn't show any emotion on it.

"I'm sorry Ethan, but it has nothing to do with your detective work."

"Excuse me?" Ethan asked. He never liked being told what to do. Never did, even when he was a little one.

"You're investigating Dean's attacker, not the locations of all us greasers."

Ethan couldn't argue with that. In fact, he had totally forgotten about Dean's attacker. He was so caught up in getting the gang back together, that he forgot about why he even met Dean in the first place. Except Dean was the actual Sodapop Curtis.

"I was trying to see if Pony or Darry had been part of the attack."

"So why does Dally have to be a part of it?"

"Because…well…" Ethan said trying to come up with a reason.

"He doesn't have to, right?" Johnny said, but he already knew the answer, obviously.

"No, but…"

"But what?"

"Well, you know the plan Johnny, if the Curtis brothers make up, why can't the rest of the gang?"

"But, can't you like get in trouble for not sticking to this case?"

"I don't know. I don't care either; I just want to get the Curtis's back together…and hopefully the gang."

"And if it doesn't work? And you get in trouble?" Johnny asked trying to get sense in Ethan's plan. To Johnny, Ethan only worried about if it worked, but he wasn't thinking about if it didn't work. What then?

"It will work," Ethan said surely.

"What if it doesn't?"

"It will!"

"How do you know that? You ain't a psychic!" Johnny yelled.

"Johnny, it will, I have a feeling."

"Ethan! Listen to me carefully…what if it doesn't?" Johnny asked. Ethan didn't answer. He just walked away. 'It will work,' he thought to himself. Then again…what if it didn't? Did Ethan have a plan if it didn't?

(Next Night)

"Will we be in Wisconsin tomorrow morning or late tonight?" Johnny asked as Ethan and he got settled in their seats.

"Late tonight," Ethan replied anxious to get there.

"Alright," Johnny said. He really wanted to know what Ethan would do if this plan didn't work, but he figured he'd ask later.

"Johnny…" Ethan said getting Johnny out of his trance.

"Hmm?"

"Where is Dally?"

Johnny started to think as if he was trying to remember. He knew though. Dally was back in New York, where he belonged. He had gotten married, divorced and has 4 kids that he doesn't get to see often, because his ex-wife wouldn't let him. Yep, that was Dally's life. He had seen pictures of all his kids, they were so beautiful. They all had his white blonde hair, but his 2 sons had his face features. If you saw them, you'd know they were Dally's kids.

"Johnny, hello?" Ethan said shaking his shoulder. Johnny looked at Ethan, "What?"

"Where's Dally?"

Johnny wasn't sure if he should tell Ethan. He'd rather call Dally up and ask him first. "Um, I'll tell you later."

"Johnny, please," Ethan said about to beg. Johnny could tell he probably would.

"Look, while we're in Wisconsin, I'll call Dally up and ask him if I can tell you."

"Wait Johnny, let me talk to him."

Johnny sighed, "Alright, you can tell him everything that happened."

"Alright, cool," Ethan said excited. Johnny went lost in thought again, but not about anything really. Just mostly on if Darry and Two-Bit…well Keith, would agree to come back. Does Darry feel bad about the fight…?

"Hey Ethan."

"Yeah?"

"How long are we in Wisconsin for?"

"About a week."

Johnny nodded. Would that be enough time to convince Darry? Had he gotten taller? Stronger? This could get bad…maybe.

A/N: How was it? If I get at least 2 reviews, either good or NOT MEAN criticism, I'll update again tonight. So review!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Please everyone check my profile! It has some news on Changes and for the future! Thanks!

(Day 1 in Wisconsin)

"Well here we are," Ethan said standing in front of the bar. He was so nervous to actually see Darry again. If it was just Two-Bit, he wouldn't be as nervous most likely.

"Are we going in anytime soon?" Johnny asked. He didn't seem so worried, but of course he was the gang's pet, so Darry wouldn't hurt him no matter how old or changed he was. Johnny's past always told everyone that he didn't deserve to get hurt anymore. That got Ethan thinking about what happened to Johnny's parents. "Hey Johnny."

"Hmm?"

"What ever happened to your parents?" Ethan asked. Johnny seemed to go into deep thought. Ethan just realized that was probably really dumb to ask. Like Johnny would really want to know what happened to his parents. "Never mind Johnny, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, come on, lets go look for them."

"So, we're just going to walk in and search around?"

"Well, we could always ask someone at the bar where Keith Mathews and Darrel Curtis are."

"That would work, but…" Ethan said.

"But what?" Johnny asked confused.

"Damn, Mrs. Mathews told me Darry changed his name, but I can't remember it. Two-Bit is Keith, you're right on that one, but Darry, I'm not sure."

"Well, we'll ask him about Darry, Two-Bit should know Darry."

"Yeah, alright, let's go," Ethan said and they walked in. They both look around and each noted a few things about the bar. Ethan noticed it was a big bar. It reminded him of Buck's place actually, because of the party downstairs and the extra bedrooms upstairs. Pleasure Rooms are what Ethan always thought of them as a teen. There was pool going on, poker, and strippers, everything a bar would have.

Johnny was never a fan of bars, but he stayed tough. Guys were arm wrestling on tables, betting hundreds of dollars in poker and pool, and throwing money at girls to show more skin that was unnecessary. Girls were watching their men get drunk and they became sleazy at them. Some it was the other way around, guys were getting their girls drunk so they could get laid. And if a guy was looking at someone's girl, he was getting rumbled, and there was a chick fight going on. Some girl was accusing the other of hitting on her man.

"So, want to get a drink first?" Ethan asked Johnny over the loud music.

"No, let's just get what we came here for," Johnny said. Even though Johnny's voice and body was steady, Ethan knew he wanted to get out of here as soon as he could. The air was full of beer and smoke anyways, and Ethan hadn't smelt that stuff for a while now.

Ethan and Johnny went up to the bar and Ethan flagged over the nearest waiter that didn't look like he'd hit them if they asked him a question. "Want a drink?" he asked while cleaning some cups.

"No," Ethan replied, "but we have a question. We were wondering if Keith Mathews works here."

"Yeah, he does."

"Is he here right now?"

"Um…" the waiter said looking around the bar and then pointed, "Over there by the pool tables, see him?"

"Yep, thank you," Ethan said and him and Johnny made their way to the pool areas. They walked into the room and looked across the room. They saw a pretty short guy with dirty blonde hair, a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket, jeans, boots and had sunglasses shoved in his hair. "That's him," Ethan said.

"Golly, he doesn't look the same without the Mickey Mouse T-shirt."

"I know, come on," Ethan said heading for the other side of the pool room.

"Wait," Johnny said grabbing his arm.

"What is it?"

"Who are you going to be when you tell him who you are? Ethan Hunt or Steve Randle?" Johnny asked seriously.

"Steve Randle for now…" Ethan replied after a minute.

"For now?"

"If Keith believes us, then I'll tell him everything that's going on, deal?"

"Alright, now let's go."

Ethan and Johnny kept walking closer and closer to Two-Bit, going slower and slower. They got up to him and Ethan got his attention. "Keith Mathews…?" he asked deciding to go with his real name. He probably wouldn't answer to Two-Bit anyways.

"Yeah, can I help you?" he asked. His voice seemed deeper and more serious. Ethan remembered Two-Bit's old crackly laugh he had, but now it sounded like he didn't have one, like it was lost in the world to someone else.

"Do you recognize with of us?" Ethan asked bringing Johnny closer for Keith to take a look.

"Mmm, not really, no," Keith replied looking away to watch the crowd.

Ethan sighed, "Steve Randle, Johnny Cade."

Keith quickly looked back at them and looked them over. "Oh my…no, no, you're lying," Keith said.

"No, we're not," Johnny said. Keith looked at them both for a long time and tried to say something, anything, but couldn't. "I…c-can't believe this…" Keith said.

"Well, believe it," Ethan said.

"Oh my, come on, follow me," Keith said pulling them upstairs and into one of the 'pleasure rooms.' He locked the door and let out yell. "I can't believe this! Steve! Johnnycake! Look at you two!" he yelled.

"Yeah, definitely! I guess we ain't surprised to see you working at a bar huh?" Ethan said.

"Guess not, but golly you two sure have changed since the last I saw you! How you doing Johnny?"

"Not bad, not bad, you?"

"I'm doing swell! How did you guys find me?"

"Your mom," Ethan said with a laugh.

"Well geez, of course! Why?"

"Well…" Ethan began and went on telling Keith everything. From his case with Dean, to his new name, to finding Johnny and Ponyboy, to his plan of getting the gang back together! Johnny helped explain things too. They both watched as Keith's expressions changed a lot with the different parts of the story.

"Wow, so you also found Pony?" Keith asked.

"Yep," Ethan replied happily.

"Wow, this is just…amazing. You really want to get the gang back?"

"It's worth a shot."

"Where's Ponyboy?"

"With Soda at the hospital," Johnny said.

"Well, in Montana," Ethan said.

"Oh…" Keith said.

"We want you to come with us Keith. We need the gang back together!" Ethan told him.

"Well, I don't know..."

"Keith, please! Think about it, the greasers back together! Keeping in touch, meeting families, everything."

Keith took about 15 minutes to start thinking while pacing the room. Ethan and Johnny waited patiently.

"Alright, I like it," Keith said.

"Awesome!" Ethan said excited. Now just Darry and Dally.

"But…you guys know Darry works here too?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, your mom told us," Ethan replied.

"Do you think he'll agree…?"

"I'm not sure, worth a try," Ethan told him.

"Ok, well come on…"

"What?" Ethan asked Keith as he opened the door.

"Come see Darry…"


	18. Chapter 18

(Day 1 Continued)

Ethan and Johnny followed Keith downstairs. "Keith! I've been looking all over for ya!" a muscular, tall man yelled walking towards the three of them.

"Hey Dalton, come here," Keith said waving his arm. Dalton walked over to them and Keith asked what Ethan had asked him when they first saw each other, "Do you recognize these two young men?"

Dalton looked very closely at them. He was paying very deep attention to them to see who they were. After awhile, he said, "Steve Randle and Johnny Cade."

"Yep," Keith said.

"What are they doing here?" Dalton asked without any emotion. 'I knew it,' Ethan thought.

"Darry…" Ethan began.

"It's Dalton, James Dalton," he said.

"Sorry, Dalton, but see…" Ethan went on explaining everything he did to Keith. Dalton made no movement or different in expression. He just didn't seem to care his brother was hurt. Did he do it?

"So we want you and Keith to come with us to Montana," Ethan ended.

"Look…" Dalton sighed, "I'm sorry for my brother, but I can't go back, not after what happened."

"Why not Dalton?" Ethan asked disappointed.

"Because, I can't face my brothers after what happened."

"Dalton…"

"End of discussion! I'm not going!" Dalton almost yelled and walked away.

"That went well…" Johnny said.

"Come on, let's go," Ethan said walking slowly away.

"Wait guys, do y'all have a hotel to stay at?"

"No we haven't found one," Johnny said.

"Why don't you stay at my place," Keith offered.

"No, we couldn't do that Keith, we just met…" Ethan said but Keith interrupted him.

"Hey, we met years ago. Who cares if it's been so long? Besides, I want you to meet some people," Keith said smiling.

"Well…alright, I guess. When do you get off?"

"I should have long ago, but I got sidetracked with y'all. So let's go," Keith said. After telling his boss and Dalton he was leaving, all 3 were outside. "You guys need to ride with me?" Keith asked.

"Um, we will, because we don't have a car," Ethan said. Keith then remembered then Ethan telling him how he doesn't like driving cars anymore from the incident. "Yeah, right, sorry. Well let's go," Keith said unlocking the car doors. Ethan jumped in shotgun and Johnny got in back.

The car ride was pretty silent the whole 20 minutes to Keith's house. His house was a little bigger then the old Curtis house, but was a fair enough size. "Y'all can share the two beds in our guest room, alright?" Keith said as they stepped out of the car.

"Alright, fine with me," Ethan replied.

"Yep," Johnny agreed. They all walked into Keith's house and saw a woman with two girls. The woman was averaged height, looked in her mid 30's, had brown hair just passed the shoulders, and was wearing a black tang top with jeans.

"Johnny, St…Ethan, this is my wife, Darlene and my two daughters, Rachel and Kayla. Darlene, these are my best friends from long ago, Johnny and Ethan. Rachel and Kayla can you say hi?"

Ethan looked at Keith's daughters. Rachel looked about 10 or 11, she had brown hair like her mom but longer, she had very dark brown eyes, tan skin, and was in her pajamas. It was pretty late now.

Kayla was probably 4. She had dirty blonde hair, calm blue eyes, and was in Minnie Mouse pajamas.

"Hi Ethan, Johnny, it's nice to meet you," Darlene said shaking each of their hands.

"Same here," Ethan and Johnny said.

"Girls, say hi to Johnny and Ethan, their daddy's friends," Darlene said. Rachel and Kayla stopped putting a puzzle together and looked up at the two men. "Hi," Rachel said. Kayla just waved obviously a little shy one.

"Hey Keith, can I talk to you in the bedroom please?" Darlene asked and Keith followed her. Johnny right away got down to his knees and started talk to the girls. "Hey guys, that's a pretty cool puzzle you're putting together," he complimented.

"It has Mickey and Minnie, our daddy got it for us," Kayla said. She got over shyness quick. Johnny chuckled at the thought Keith might still have a thing for Mickey.

"Really? Looks like you're almost done huh?" Johnny asked looking at a few spots still empty.

"Yeah, it has 50 pieces. That's the most I've ever done," Kayla said.

"Wow really? Can I help?"

"Sure!" Kayla said excitedly. Ethan smiled. Johnny was so good with kids.

Rachel went into the kitchen and Ethan followed her. "Hey Rachel," he said as she looked for something in the fridge.

"Hi," she said.

"So…how old are you?"

"I'm going to be 11 in three months."

"Hmm, that's gonna be a big step."

"That's what my mom said. Are you and Johnny sleeping over?"

"Probably, why?"

"I don't know. I like it when dad's friends sleep over. Especially his friend Dalton."

"Dalton? He stays sometimes?"

"A lot on the weekends…he brings Lisa, Tori and Janet."

"Wife and kids?"

"Yeah."

"Do you get along with his kids?"

"Kind of, Tori's a teenager and is kind of girly."

"I see."

"And Janet, she's nice, but tries to be like Tori a lot."

"Hmm, that's sister hood I guess," Ethan said heading back to the living room.

"Keith, I don't want people I just met sleeping in our house."

"Darlene, I've known these two for years…"

"Then how come they come out of nowhere?"

"Because they've been out in the East part of the country. Darlene…"

"Keith…"

"Listen, sweetheart, just let them stay for tonight and if it's fine, can they stay the rest of the week until they leave?" Keith asked hoping.

Darlene sighed, "If tonight goes fine. But if one hair is harmed on our kids, I will make sure they suffer."

"Alright…but Hun, there's something else I got to tell you."

"What?" Darlene asked. There was a hint in her voice saying she wanted no more surprises.

"I'm going to Montana with them when they leave."

"What?!" Darlene said loudly.

"Baby, you have to let me explain."

"I don't believe this! First two strangers are sleeping over! Then you run off with them to Montana! Why is this so sudden?!"

"Look, I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

Darlene took a long time to think about it. She finally sighed, "How long?"

"I don't know, maybe 2 weeks. I'm sorry I smashed it on you so suddenly," Keith said kissing his wife gently.

"Alright," she said walking out of the room.


	19. Chapter 19

(Day 2)

"Hmm, we should try calling him," Keith suggested. Breakfast was over and everyone was outside, except Keith and Ethan. Ethan really wanted to ask Dalton again.

"I guess, but you should talk to him first," Ethan said.

"Yeah," Keith said. After a minute of thinking of what he was going to say, he went to the phone and dialed the number. Ethan listened closing to the dial tone. One ring…two rings…three rings…

"Hey Lisa, its Keith…I'm good, hey is Dalton around…yeah, alright, thanks," Keith said waiting for Dalton to get the phone.

"Hey Dalton…I'm fine, how about you…that's good, but Dalton, um, I'm going to Montana with Ethan and Johnny…because it's a good idea and you know it…Dalton, you can't tell me what to do, I'm going, and you should too…why, WHY, Dalton I can't believe you're asking that! You have to see your brothers man, you have to make up with them, I know y'all don't blame one another and one of your brothers is in the hospital, don't be selfish or anything Dalton, go see your brothers! Talk to them! Be brothers again! And then we can get the gang back together! Dalton, please…"

Ethan waited for probably two minutes until Keith could actually respond again. "Yeah, whatever Dalton, be that way, but I'm going!" Keith said and hung up.

"Keith…you didn't have to do all of that. You didn't have to yell at him."

"I know, but I wanted to," Keith said looking out the window. Ethan did too. Darlene was watering some plants. Johnny was playing tag with Rachel and Kayla.

"Golly he's great with kids, better then I am," Keith said.

"OH don't say that Keith. I'm sure you're great with them."

"I don't know, I work quite a lot and don't have a lot of time with them."

Ethan sighed, "So does Dalton make your work times or the actual boss of the bar?"

"Well, kind of both actually. Dalton is my boss and the boss is his boss, but Dalton can still control my work hours and such."

"Can he do anything else?"

"He can't fire me, that's probably the only thing he can't do to me pretty much."

"Do you think it's fair? I mean, do you mind working for him?"

Keith sighed, "He's still his old self from 15 years ago, so I can put up with him."

"He treats you fair?"

"Yeah, pretty much. He helped me get sober actually."

"Really? When?"

"Well, I got Darlene pregnant with Rachel and I wanted to be the best dad ya know? So, Darry pretty much helped me with it all."

"That's great."

"Yeah, I'm not saying I don't drink anymore, but I don't drink as much or get drunk."

"Good for you Keith."

"Thanks man…so about this plan of yours, do you think it will work?"

Ethan had probably heard this question a lot now. He was so sure it could work. But Johnny was right, he should have thought of if it didn't work. Just the big if. Ethan sighed, "Well, yes. I'm sure if all of us can talk out the problems we had, we can get back together as friends again."

"I'm sure we can," Keith smiled.

Johnny walked into the guest bedroom as soon as lunch was over. No one else was in the house. He went to the phone and dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dal," Johnny said quietly.

"Hey Johnny, man! What's up?"

"Well Dally, actually there's lots to tell you, you have time?"

"Oh yeah, I don't have another race for another hour," Dally said. He was a horse race in New York. He was even still doing it with Buck.

"Alright, well guess who I ran into like maybe a week ago or so?"

"Who?"

"Steve…"

"Randle?"

"Yep!"

"Steve Randle?! Our Steve? From Tulsa?"

"Yeah, that Steve."

"No shit! You're pulling my leg?"

"No I'm not. I swear!"

"Wow…that is just…wow…"

"I know right?"

"How did you catch up with him?" Dally asked still finding it hard to believe. Was Johnny real?

"Well, apparently Soda…"

"Sodapop?"

"Yeah, but just listen! Soda had gotten attacked by some guy and ended up in the hospital. Steve is a detective now, because of some accident at the mechanic place or something, but anyway, he was assigned to Soda's case and then Soda tells him about that famous Curtis fight ya know? So he catches up with Ponyboy, and then I come along, so I meet up with him too. Then we went back to Montana to see Soda. And get this, Steve wants to try and get the gang back together!"

"No way!"

"Yeah, it's just weird, but he really wants to try it!"

"Well…oh man…are you still in Montana?"

"No, Steve and I are now in Wisconsin trying to get Two-Bit and Darry to come with us! Pony's back in Montana catching up with Soda."

"Oh geez, this is insane. Wait, Two-Bit and Darry?!"

"Yeah, totally we found them. Darry is a bouncer and Two-Bit is his assistant!" Johnny started going on about every last detail. It took almost half an hour to answer Dally's questions.

"So now Steve, well Ethan, wants me to ask you if you want to."

"The gang back, man that would be awesome. You know what, I'll do it!"

"Really?"

"Yep! I can't believe Darry won't though…"

"I know, but don't worry, Ethan and I will think of something. So you want Ethan and I to fly there when we get back with Two-Bit and Darry?"

"No…I got a better idea."

Dally told Johnny his idea. Johnny could feel his face go into a smile as Dally spoke his plan. It seemed great! "Dally, that is genius! It should definitely work!"


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Guess who has a 3 day weekend?! ME! Guess who's promising to update EVERYDAY for the 3 day weekend with at least 2 chapters?! ME! So that's at least 6 chapters! YAY! BE HAPPY! PLEASE check my profile, I got Changes news again!

(Day 3)

Ethan sighed as he hung up the phone. Dalton was still for a no. "No luck huh?" Keith asked.

"Nope," Ethan said sadly.

Keith drew in a sharp breath, "What is Dalton's issue?"

"He just doesn't want to face Soda and Pony."

"Dean…"

"Yeah, Dean…" Ethan said.

There was a short pause of silence while Keith and Ethan sorted their thoughts out. Dalton had to face them sooner or later, or he was going to go through life wondering what could have been. Or does he already think that?

"Where's Johnny?" Ethan asked.

"He's outside talking to Darlene."

Johnny was talking to Darlene about Keith and Dalton's relationship as friends. "They are good friends. Keith is always talking about the olden days with Dalton and the others."

"Others?" Johnny asked.

"He said there was you, Ethan, and like 3 or 4 others. The greasers he said you were called."

"Yeah, so does Dalton seem to talk about the past?"

"No, not at all, I think that's why Keith only talks about it at times when Dalton ain't around. He tells the kids about the past a lot."

"Does he tell them things that you wouldn't want them to know?"

"No, he tells me things, like the bad things the kids shouldn't know about. We don't mention it to the kids though."

"That's good."

Johnny and Darlene watched as Rachel and Kayla played hopscotch on the driveway. "Do you have a family?" Darlene asked Johnny.

"Yeah, a wife and 3 kids."

"That's sweet, so do you know how long you're going to be keeping my husband in Montana?"

"I can't tell you. It's all Ethan's plan not mine."

"Well why did it all have to be so sudden?"

"What do you mean?"

"You guys like dropped in and tell my husband he needs to go to Montana, and he hasn't seen you in over 15 years. It's just not right."

Johnny tried putting himself in Darlene's shoes. What if a random person Johnny had learned nothing about, who was old friends with Gretchen, just came in and said "Gretchen has to come with us to some other state?" Johnny definitely wouldn't like that. He'd want to learn more about this old friend. He'd want to know that person for at least a month, and now Ethan and him were only staying 7 days until Keith goes with them. Darlene must be so worried. She had heard about the greasers back then, but never really met them.

Johnny sighed, "I'm really sorry Darlene. I don't want to say it's all Ethan's fault because it was his idea, but…"

"But it was Ethan's idea. Johnny, I definitely don't blame you as much. Rachel and Kayla really like you."

"Really…?"

"Johnny, you're really good with kids, and that makes me trust you more then Ethan. All he's done is try to get Dalton to actually say yes…and Keith is trying to help him."

"Ethan's a detective though, so he's just trying to get to the bottom of the case."

"Yeah, but according to you he's trying to find some attacker and really only needs Dalton."

"I know, but the case kind of needs everybody in a way."

"How?"

"To get to the bottom of the big fight the Curtis's had."

"Yeah, Keith told me about that…"

"Yeah, and I guess Ethan wants to hear everyone's side on it, incase all the Curtis brothers say something different about it. He just wants everyone to be friends again, close as brothers."

Darlene went quiet and thought about it. How would Keith react if he had all his friends back?

"Darlene, is there anything about the past that makes Keith act differently or anything?"

Darlene went into some thought about the question, "Well, when he talks about how close you all were, he does tend to sigh a lot and remember everything as if it was a nightmare."

"I see…"

"Hey Johnny, come here quick," Ethan called from the front door. Ethan walked outside and walked towards the backyard, Johnny following.

"Yeah?" Johnny asked.

"So, have you called Dally yet?"

"Um…yes…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Great! What did he say?"

"He's going to think about it."

Ethan's smile went to a frown, "Well, what did he think of the idea in the first place? Dumb or good?"

"He thought it was pretty good, but just wants to think."

"Alright, fair enough…" Ethan sighed walking off.

Johnny let out a breath. Dally made him swear to keep his idea a secret, so he will. Johnny went back to Darlene and they talked some more while watching the kids play.


	21. Chapter 21

(Day 3 Continued)

Johnny and Darlene kept watching the kids play hopscotch. "Do the kids ever play with anyone else in the neighborhood?" Johnny asked. So far he hasn't seen them play with anyone else.

"Not usually, they get along well as sisters."

"Good for that, but they do have friends right?"

"Yeah, but just don't play with them often is all."

"Hey Darlene."

"Yes?"

"Are you good friends with Dalton's wife?"

"Yeah, pretty well, why?"

"I want to talk to her, see if she can help us get Dalton to say yes."

Darlene started to think and a smile crept on her face, "Alright, I'll call her tonight and we'll drive down there tomorrow."

That night, Darlene called Lisa and explained to her about Johnny and Ethan's visit down to very much detailed notes. She also made Lisa promise not to tell Dalton about it, but Lisa did accept to talk to Johnny. Mostly because of Johnny being great with kids, according to Darlene. Lisa even agreed on Dalton not actually going to Montana to reunite with his brothers. She told Darlene to bring Johnny on down tomorrow.

(Day 4)

Darlene knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door was opened by a woman with beautiful red hair who looked a little older then mid thirties. She was wearing a hot pink tang top and jeans. "Hey Darlene," she said.

"Hello Lisa, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you, how about you?"

"Just dandy, um, Lisa, this is Johnny that I told you about, Johnny this is Lisa."

"It's nice to meet you Johnny," Lisa said extending her hand. Johnny took it in his and shook it, "Same here Lisa."

"Well both of you, come on in," Lisa said opening the door more. Johnny and Darlene went on in. This was a nice place. "Have a seat in the living room," Lisa said. Darlene and Johnny sat on the couch while Lisa disappeared into the kitchen. After a couple minutes, she came back with three glasses of coffee. "Thank you," Johnny said taking a sip.

"Your welcome, so Johnny, Darlene kind of explained to me everything about you and Ethan's plan."

"Yeah," Johnny said.

"Well, I wish Dalton wasn't so, well I'm not the swear type so I'll just keep my mouth shut. I wish he would go though, it'd be nice for the girls to actually meet their uncles and possible aunts and cousins."

"Yeah, true. Do you think you could try to convince him?"

"I'll talk to him, don't worry. I want him to go."

"Me too," Johnny said.

After a few more minutes of talking about it, Dalton walked in the house. "Johnny? What are you doing here?"

"He was talking to me about him and Ethan on going to Montana. Why won't you reunite with your brothers Dalton?" Lisa asked him.

"Johnny, did Ethan set you up for this?!" Dalton yelled.

"I think we'll go now, we'll let you guys work this out," Darlene said pulling Johnny with her. He didn't hesitate.

"Dalton, why?!"

Johnny was out of the door when he heard Dalton yell out, "I can't stand to see my brothers again!"


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Ok guys, on the poll I put on my profile, the votes are tied for two of the answers, so please vote! Go to my profile News to see what the poll is exactly about! Thanks!

(Day 4 Continued)

"Dalton…Dalton…I understand, but it's my entire fault," Keith said into the phone.

"Keith, come on, I can't let you take the blame," Johnny said quietly. Dalton called Keith complaining on Johnny being in his house without his permission. Keith was taking the blame, but Johnny didn't want him to. In fact, Keith had nothing, absolutely nothing to do with it. When Dalton called complaining, Keith just went along, but Johnny knew he was going to ask why he was at Dalton's house in the first place. "Come on, man, let me talk to him," Johnny said trying to reach the phone, but Keith refused.

"Look, Dalton, I got to go, I'll call you tomorrow alright? Bye," Keith said hanging up. "Why were you at Dalton's house?"

"Darlene brought me there, I wanted to talk to Lisa and Lisa agreed to meet me so Darlene brought me."

"So, you did have permission to be in his house?"

"Well, not by Dalton."

"Still, by Lisa?"

"Yeah."

"Then Dalton can't really yell about it."

"Yeah, but I guess I still should have told Dalton…"

"Well, no, when you think about it, it's kind of like Darlene and Lisa having a friendly talk and Darlene just bringing a guest that Lisa said she'd like to meet, Dalton having nothing to do with it."

"But he was kind of the subject of our talk."

"True, but Dalton can't control on what you guys talk about."

Johnny nodded, "Still, you shouldn't have taken the blame and acted like you knew what was going on."

"Eh, I don't care. What's done is done. I mean, Dalton shouldn't be such an ass on going to Montana."

"It's his choice; we can't force him to go."

Keith started to think for awhile and then snapped his fingers, "Or can we?"

"What are you talking about? We can't tie Dalton up against his will; force him on a plane to Montana."

"But Ethan said he needed everyone's side of the story who was a witness of the Curtis fight. Dalton is a Curtis brother; so technically, he was an eyewitness, and a victim to it. So, by law he has to go."

Johnny sunk all that into his head. Is it really a force by law? If you're a witness you have to show up to tell your side? So Dalton wouldn't be going because he wanted to, just by force of law. But couldn't he just tell his side here and Ethan takes note on it and then keep it as that? Johnny sighed, "But Ethan could talk to him privately at his house and use what Dalton says as something."

"No, Dalton could lie."

"He could…but why? He has never done that. Not back then, so why now?"

"I don't know, but still, the Curtis fight was and still is a big deal."

Johnny nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm going to bed, I'm tired," Keith said, "And I gotta work tomorrow night."

"Alright, night."

"Night." Johnny waited until Keith's bedroom door was shut. Then he waited for about ten minutes when he was probably in bed. Everyone else was already asleep. Johnny picked up the phone, dialed and talked almost to a whisper. "Hello?"

"Hey Dal, it's Johnny again."

"Why are you so quiet?"

"Everyone's sleeping."

"Ok."

"So, is the plan going fine?"

"Yep, perfect."

"So tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, tomorrow early afternoon."

"Ok, bye."

(Day 5)

"Dalton, I'm sorry, but don't blame Keith at all about yesterday," Johnny said. He was following Dalton around as he got the place ready to open. It was almost one o'clock in the afternoon. "Why were you there in the first place?" Dalton asked putting chairs down.

"Well, Darlene got permission from Lisa for me to come over and meet her, but I should've told you."

"Yeah, I guess you should have. I don't like strangers in my house."

"Strangers? So I'm a stranger to you Dalton? Even though we've known each other for years?"

"Johnny…"

"Does that mean whenever I slept over at your house because of my parents, you never wanted me there? Is that what this all means?"

"No Johnny! Of course not!"

"So I'm just a stranger because we haven't talked or heard from one another in so long?"

Dalton sighed, "I'm sorry Johnny, I didn't mean it."

"Yeah, sure you didn't," Johnny said angrily leaving. He walked down the street to blow off steam. After awhile he stopped at a little bakery shop asking how to get to Pongsten Avenue. Johnny didn't know where he was, because he had walked in different areas. She gave him directions and was on his way. Once he got there, he couldn't help but smile big.

It was now eight o'clock and Ethan was watching TV in the living room. Darlene had brought Rachel and Kayla over to Lisa's place and Keith was at work. Ethan was a little worried, he was going to go with Darlene, but Johnny had been gone like all day. He wanted to stay at the house incase Johnny came. Ethan checked out the window every 5 minutes. It reminded him of back almost 20 years ago when Darry would look out the window when Ponyboy was late past curfew.

While Ethan was in the trance remembering Darry's exact lectures, the door opened. Johnny appeared by the door. "Johnny, where have you been? I've been worried."

"Oh sorry, but I got a surprise."

"A surprise? What do you mean?" Ethan asked confused.

"Just come here," Johnny said grabbing Ethan's arm and bringing him outside, half dragging. Ethan walked out onto the porch and saw a man standing at the driveway.

"Dally…?


	23. Chapter 23

(Day 6)

"Dally; I just can't believe you're here!" Keith said excitedly the next morning.

"So you and Dally were planning him coming here this whole time?" Ethan asked Johnny.

"Well I called him and he came up with the plan," Johnny said. Ethan smiled. At first last night Darlene was real cautious about it, but trusted Johnny when he said Dally wouldn't harm the kids.

Dally looked the same as awhile ago. A little older looking and he seemed more sobered up and everything! According to Johnny it was all for when his first kid was born. Now he doesn't see his kids since his ex-wife doesn't let him. Pretty sad actually, especially to Dally.

The bad thing was Dalton didn't know Dally was here yet…what would he say to that?

"I can't believe Darry for doing this," Dally said disgusted at Dalton's actions for the time Johnny and Ethan were here.

"Dalton…" Keith corrected.

"Yeah, but I want to go give him a piece of my mind with that." Still tough Dallas Winston. Dally headed for the door.

"Whoa Dally; you actually want to go see Dalton?" Ethan asked.

"Yes! He needs to see his brothers whether he likes it or not."

"Here Dal, I'll give you a lift," Keith said. Ethan and Johnny didn't try stopping them.

Keith drove up into Dalton's driveway and got out of the car. Dally followed behind as Keith knocked on the door. Dalton answered it, "Hello Keith." He didn't seem very happy.

"Hey Dalton…" Keith said.

"Who's that?" he asked not changing his tone of voice.

Dally shoved Keith a bit, "It's your old buddy, Dallas Winston. Let me in right now you poor excuse for a man!"

Keith was shocked at Dallas's appearance. He didn't care that he hadn't talked to Dalton in so long; he acted like he had just talked to him a couple days ago instead of years.

"I'm not letting you in my house when you're going to act like that!" Dalton barked.

"Then get your tough ass out here!"

"Dally, calm down," Keith said quietly but Dalton stepped out. He and Dally both were same height, but Dalton had a bit more muscle to him.

"How can I help you?" Dalton asked making completely eye contact.

"Why won't you go see your brothers?"

"Is that any of your business?"

"Answer the fucking question! There your brothers! This is a chance to see them and you're throwing it away!"

"I don't care!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!" Dalton yelled. Both of their voices raised as they yelled back at each other.

"Whatever man! I know you want to go see your brothers again! You all need to talk things out and everything!"

"Get off my property!"

"Dalton, Hun, what's going on?" Lisa asked at the door.

"Nothing Lees, I was just telling them to go."

Keith and Dally got back in the car without hesitation and drove back. "Are we going without him?" Dally asked.

Keith sighed, "I guess go."


	24. Chapter 24

Everyone was at the airport, Ethan, Johnny, Dally, Keith, Darlene and her kids, and Lisa with her kids. Everyone but Dalton. "I'm so sorry, I tried talking to him last night, but…" Lisa said.

"Hey, don't sweat it, hopefully he'll change his mind," Ethan said, but his thoughts were saying 'yeah right.' He looked around at everyone who was here though. Dally and Johnny were talking about how things have been. Keith was hugging Darlene and his kids. "I'll be back soon, alright?" he heard Keith say to his kids.

"Ok, have a fun vacation daddy," Kayla said happily. She really didn't know what was going on, but she probably wouldn't understand it either. Keith gave all his kids one last hug and Darlene one last kiss, "I love you, I'll call you as soon as I get there."

"Ok, bye Hun," Darlene said.

Ethan felt bad for taking Keith away from his family, hell he felt bad for doing that to Johnny and Ponyboy too. He sighed and knew they had to get on the plane now though. "Alright, guys, let's go," he said picking up his luggage. Johnny, Dally and Keith picked theirs up and followed along saying bye to everyone. When they got on the plane, they found their seats with Ethan and Keith in a row and Dally and Johnny behind them.

"I'm sorry Keith I made you do this," Ethan said remembering Darlene's face. It wasn't pretty.

"Hey, it's alright. Darlene will be fine with the kids."

"Yeah, ok." Ethan listened behind him with Johnny and Dally.

"I swear I should've hit Dalton yesterday!" Dally grumbled.

"Hey Dal, it's alright. You aren't the same as awhile back. It was for the good though," Johnny said.

"Yeah I guess so…"

"I'm sorry Dally. I'm guessing Janelle still doesn't want you seeing your kids?"

"She put a restraining order on me."

"What?"

"Yeah, I can't be within 100 feet of my kids." Ethan could hear the depression in Dally's voice.

"When did she do that?" Johnny asked.

"About a month ago maybe."

Johnny sighed, "So Janelle nor he kids know you're coming to Montana?"

"They don't know I went to Wisconsin."

"I see, well it's alright Dal, just…"

Ethan decided to tune out of the conversation. It wasn't really his business. He looked over at Keith, he was listening too, Ethan could tell. His expression looked like he was trying to get Dally's life in his head since he had seen him last.

(Montana)

It was now 10 o'clock. Ethan looked around his apartment room. Johnny, Ponyboy, Dally, and Keith all talked rapidly. Dean was at the hospital still, he would be out in about 3 days. Dalton…was at Wisconsin still.

"Guys," Ethan said a little loud. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Ethan. He took a deep breath, "My mission was to try and get all the old greasers back together. Five of us are here, one is at the hospital, and one didn't want any part of this. I gotta say though, I didn't expect most of us to go along with it, but apparently we all hated the separation. I'm sorry, because I pretty much started that separation. A lot of things have changed in the past 19 years, families, names, jobs, everything. Some of us have kept in contact with others, some not. I really want this to work, but we all have to cooperate on it, alright?" Everyone nodded in agreement, but Ethan didn't give anyone time to actually respond. "Tomorrow, we'll go to the hospital and give Dean all the information on us and listen to him. We all in for that?"

"Yeah," everyone said agreeing.

"So, I know it's late but we're all pretty much awake with seeing each other again…"

"Well of course, we wouldn't think of us seeing everyone again," Keith said happily.

"Yeah, so let's sit down and talk about all of our changes." So they sat down and did.

A/N: Well, there's Changes! Who's ready for the sequel?!


End file.
